


Like Silent Ghosts in Misty Shrouds

by primreceded



Category: Ghost Adventures RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Like Silent Ghosts in Misty Shrouds

**Title:** Like Silent Ghosts in Misty Shrouds  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Ghost Adventures RPS  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters are real people, the story is false. I do not own the St. Augustine Lighthouse, nor am I affiliated with it in any way. Title is from 'Sandpiper' by Celia Thaxter. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Zak/Nick  
 **Prompt:** [Prompt #1](http://community.livejournal.com/rpflashfic/748.html) @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rpflashfic/profile)[**rpflashfic**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rpflashfic/)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst  
 **W/C:** 1,022  
 **A/N:** First fic in this fandom D: This is from the prompt at [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rpflashfic/profile)[**rpflashfic**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/rpflashfic/) (which is a new RPF prompt comm, so join!) but it's also coupled with my desire to see these guys go to the St. Augustine Lighthouse. So that's where they are. Unbeta'd, mistakes are mine. Eep!

The stairs clang under their feet, the tinny sound echoing off the cold walls and mixing with Zak’s voice as he calls out to the spirits. Taunts them, more like. Sometimes Nick doesn’t agree with the way Zak tries to rile them up, will admit to himself at least that he doesn’t want them pissed enough to hurt one of them seriously. They’ve been lucky so far, but everything runs out eventually.

The timber of it is nice though, soft and deep and settles over him as the echo rushes past. It hits him somewhere in his belly, head, somewhere south of them and maybe. Maybe in between. But he doesn’t like to think about that, because things aren’t supposed to be like _that_. So he settles, too.

They reach the landing, where the metal turns to cement and it’s boots thudding dull. Nick watches Zak fiddle with the water bucket through his viewfinder, the only source of light. Not that it matters. He knows every curve and line and scar there is to know; learned them with hand and tongue years ago. Knows it, just like he knows that ghosts exist. Zak lets the bucket clang back against its holder, and the sound makes Nick jump even though he was waiting for it. Zak shoots him a quizzical look but in the dark it’s easy to pretend that he can’t see it. There are a lot of things that can be ignored in the dark.

Gold doesn’t glint when there’s no light to shine on it.

“Are you listening?” Zak snaps his fingers in his face and Nick shakes his head, mumbles an apology. Truth is he’s been getting more and more distracted lately. His mind wandering when it shouldn’t; in environments that are not controlled, not paying attention could wind up getting one or all three of them hurt but he can’t seem to stop himself.

He tries now, though, and follows Zak up more spiral stairs.

Twenty minutes later and he finds himself at the top of the lighthouse, outside and filming over the railing. Zak’s still safe behind the glass, too afraid to step out in the dark. Every now and again he’ll poke his head through the door with a warning to be careful but Nick just waves him off. It’s funny that Zak is afraid of something like heights when he chases ghosts for a not-living, and Nick teases him endlessly until he storms off grumpy.

Of course later, he tracks him down and apologizes. Lays him out and strips him bare and says he’s sorry the best way he can. Not that it’s a hardship, tracing lines with fingertips and lips until Zak is a squirming pleading mess, slipping into tight heat and pressing him into the mattress. No, he doesn’t have a problem admitting he’s wrong when that’s the outcome.

Heat pools in his belly and he can feel himself harden, even though he doesn’t want to, even though he knows this is not the place or time. He doesn’t want to will it away either and instead thinks about the taste of Zak on his tongue and the noises he makes.

Zak shuffles along in front of him, asking for a presence to make itself known and Nick knows the only way to get him out of his system and to be clear headed for the rest of the night is to do something about it.

He steps back into the lighthouse proper, reaches blindly until he grabs hold of Zak’s bicep then spins and walks them backwards until they hit the wall. Zak protests, pushes against his hold trying to break free but Nick holds fast, shushes him.

“Calm down,” he says, waiting for Zak to stop struggling.

“What are you doing, Nick?” Zak pants, breath warm against Nick’s face. He’s pissed off and Nick can feel the barely restrained annoyance beneath the cotton of Zak’s T-Shirt, like small waves under his skin.

Now that he’s got him under his hands Nick doesn’t know what he wants anymore. The determination and adrenaline wearing away as he stands there, holding Zak tight. He rests his forehead against the other man’s, sharing air.

“I don’t know, just. Just this,” he says and presses his lips to Zak’s. He’s met with resistance but he doesn’t force, it’s not about that for him even though he always lets Zak take whatever he wants. It has to be different for him because he’s the one with the most to lose. So he just stands there until Zak gives in. And he does, channeling his frustration into the kiss with a tilt of his head so it’s teeth and tongue and bruising brutal. He can already feel the blood rushing to his dick again, doesn’t bother hiding the noises that bubble out of his throat. There’s going to be footage that needs to be erased, and he knows it’s unprofessional to be doing this here, and with Aaron just across the yard they run the risk of getting caught, but he doesn’t care.

He cares even less when Zak sticks a thigh between his legs, giving Nick enough leverage to rock against, creating a delicious friction where he needs it the most. The small upper floor of the lighthouse is quickly filled with the sounds of grunting, gasping and the heat of them together steams the windows, breaks a sweat along his brow.

It doesn’t take long for either of them to come, spilling into their jeans like teenagers and it’s going to be gross for the rest of the investigation. It’s amazing as always, but it’s always never enough. And when Zak pushes him away to straighten up, to pick up his camera, Nick immediately feels that rush again; the one of need and loss and that comes on a lot faster these days, even when Zak is still lying there in bed next to him.

He doesn’t know how to handle it, wants to open his mouth and ask _What are we doing?_ but he doesn’t. This is Zak’s investigation, Nick can’t do anything but follow.

 


End file.
